Finding Out
by jennynivea
Summary: How the different people in Alec's life find out that he is engaged to Magnus; including Izzy and Simon, Jace and Clary, Aline and Helen and Maryse and Robert. With a dash of fluff, humor and heartfelt feels.


**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this follow up to "I Will". Read on about how all the people in Alec's life find out about his engagement!

 **Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare these lovely characters.

 **Finding Out**

 **Izzy and Simon**

The darkness blanketed the deserted street, only a few street lights flickering in the distance. Demon ichor coated the road where the demon they had slain had stood.

Alec used his gloved hand to wipe away the demon ichor from his arms, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. Izzy and Simon were quickly making their way towards the older boy, an angry expression plastered on his sister's face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder and glaring at the blood seeping out from his torn hunting gear.

"I was thinking, let's not die today," Alec said, sardonically, as he pulled away from her.

"Well, no harm, no foul," Simon said, trying to break the tension between the siblings. He smiled apologetically at Alec's wound. "Okay, maybe a little bit of harm."

"Not helping," Alec muttered.

Izzy just shook her head and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Alec protested, pulling away again.

"Take off your shirt," she demanded.

"Not as sexy when you direct it towards your brother," Simon interjected.

Izzy hit Simon lightly. "Alec, do as I say."

"I didn't realize you were this bossy with all the men in your life," the newest shadowhunter added.

Alec was now glaring at him and Simon seemed to think better of continuing to comment.

"We're in the middle of the street, Izzy. And I can heal myself."

"God, you're such a baby. There's no one here. Either I heal you now or you can tell your boyfriend what an idiot you are. Unless you plan on drawing a decent iratze at that angle," she said, pointing out the fact that the wound was on his side, near his back, making it hard to use his stele there.

"Fine," he said, deciding that sometimes it was just easier to give into his sister than continue to argue. He quickly tugged the top over his head, hissing loudly as his muscles pulled painfully, aggravating the open wound. "The demon is dead," he muttered, trying to remind them that he had killed the thing, even if it was able to dig its claws into him before going.

Izzy examined the wound for a moment before bringing her stele down to his skin and pressing it into his flesh carefully. When she was done, she stepped back, satisfied. "See, now was that so hard, dear brother?"

Alec tried to ignore her sarcasm as he stared down at the bloody and torn top, wishing that he had a change of clothes in that moment.

"What's that around your neck?" Simon asked, pointing at the silver chain and ring resting against his chest.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared down at the ring.

In the midst of battling his sister's will, he had forgotten that by taking his shirt off, they would see the ring.

It wasn't that he was hiding the news. He just would have preferred to make the announcement when he wasn't half naked and otherwise covered in blood.

Izzy came closer and grabbed the ring in her hand, examining it as closely as she had his wound. Her eyes squinted as she tried to read the words etched into the metal.

"Aku cinta kamu," she enunciated slowly, struggling with the pronunciation. "What does it mean?"

Alec felt his cheeks flush deeper. "It means 'I love you' in Indonesian.

The raven-haired girl looked from the ring to her brother and back down to the ring again before squealing loudly, her hand flying to her mouth immediately and her eyes widening.

"What? What did I miss?" Simon asked, looking between the two siblings with alarm.

"Oh my god," Izzy exclaimed. She clapped her hands together and grabbed Alec into a hug, still repeating 'Oh my god' over and over again.

"Any day now," Simon interjected.

Alec's cheeks were only getting redder. "Izzy, come on," he started.

She pulled away, tears streaming down her face. He gaped at her. Why was she crying? He knew they were happy tears. He knew she would be happy but she looked like someone had given her the thing she most desired in the world.

She brushed the tears away absently, glowing back at her brother.

"Hello!" Simon said, exasperated.

Alec blinked his eyes and looked over at the younger man. "Magnus asked me to marry him," Alec finally explained, holding up the ring.

"Oh!" Simon said and then his eyes widened and he said, "Oh! Oh wow, congratulations Alec!"

Alec smiled and nodded. Izzy was now staring at him, new tears running down her face. "Izzy?" he started, shifting uncomfortably.

"I love you," she said.

Alec almost laughed at the way she was staring at him intently. "I love you too, Izzy."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Proud of me? I didn't do anything."

"When we were growing up, I was so worried…that you would never be happy."

Alec shifted his feet and looked away.

"That you would hide away from the world. I worried so much."

"I was fine," he muttered.

"No, you weren't. You hated yourself. I was scared that you would never learn to love yourself let alone believe that someone else could."

Alec pushed his hair out of his eyes and shook his head. He was supposed to be the big brother. She shouldn't have to worry so much about him.

She brushed away more tears. She cupped his face with her hands and smiled broadly. "But you are happy! And you're getting married! And I've never been happier, Alec!"

Izzy pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Alec asked.

Izzy was practically glowing. "I'm calling my future brother-in-law. I have a wedding to plan!"

Alec blinked, staring at his younger sister. Simon was chuckling softly. He clapped his hand on Alec's back and smiled ruefully. "At least Izzy will rein in the glitter."

 **Jace and Clary**

Alec bit into his burger as he listened to Jace and Clary talk about Peru. Magnus sat beside him, one hand on his knee. He could feel the cold metal of the ring against his skin underneath his shirt and it made him smile absently.

Jace kicked him under the table. "What are you smiling about? I could have died." Alec blinked and Magnus chuckled softly.

"Don't be dramatic. The demon had no chance," Clary reassured the group.

The younger couple was back in New York for a few days and the four of them were grabbing food at Taki's.

"You know, you guys should come visit us in Peru," Clary said as she twirled her fork in her spaghetti.

Magnus shook his head. "Can't do. I'm not allowed back."

"Oh God, what did you do?" Jace asked. He raised an eyebrow, as if readying himself for an absurd story.

Alec chuckled. He wouldn't be far off.

"Well, definitely not the time for that story," Magnus replied.

Alec looked shyly at his brother and girlfriend. "Actually, we have something to tell you." He felt Magnus slip his hand into his and Alec smiled, shifting his gaze to Magnus. Alec squeezed his hand.

"You two are ridiculous," Jace said, staring at them. "Can't you tear your goggly eyes away from each other for one meal. I mean how often do you get to see _me_."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Clary, how do you share the space with his ego?"

"It's definitely a tight squeeze," Clary said, smiling with laughter. "But enough about Jace's ego, we mustn't feed the beast. I want to hear your news."

Magnus pulled their intertwined hands from under the table and placed them at the edge. The older man was rubbing his thump over Alec's hand.

"Well, you see, Alec has achieved the impossible."

"How can you achieve the impossible if it's impossible?" Alec said, absently.

Magnus laughed. "All right, you achieved what I once thought was impossible."

"What he's trying to say," Alec said, looking at Jace and Clary. "Is that we're getting married."

Magnus was beaming. He pulled their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Alec's hand.

"Damn!" Jace said, a huge grin on his face. "You're getting hitched!"

Alec nodded, blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh my god, Alec, Magnus, I'm so happy!" Clary said. She got out of her seat and walked over the the boys' side. Magnus stood up and Clary flung her arms around him. Jace stood up and pulled Alec up before hugging him.

"Congrats, man," Jace said. They pulled apart and Jace gripped his shoulders. Before he could say anything, Clary shoved him aside so that she could wrap her arms around Alec. "Alec, you two are so perfect."

Once they had all hugged each other and settled back in their seats, Jace ordered a round of wine.

Jace turned to his girlfriend, a cocky smile plastered on his face. "Looks like I won!"

"Won what?" Alec said.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Not the time, Jace!"

"What did he win?" Magnus repeated.

Jace looked at them, smiling sheepishly. "Well, we may have had a bet going."

"A bet about us?" Alec asked, confused.

"We had a bet going about who would get engaged first…you guys or Aline and Helen," Jace said nonchalantly. Clary blushed with embarrassment.

Alec stared at them, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Magnus laughed loudly. "Well, that's a new one."

"You placed bets? What is this? Some sort of gay betting ring?" Alec spluttered. "I don't know how I feel about that!"

Clary blushed deeper. "It had nothing to do with you guys being gay!"

"Oh yeah, and yet you're placing bets on the only gay couples you know!" Alec said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, don't get your panties in bunch, Alec," Jace said, laughing. "It was between you four because you guys were the most settled with each other. I mean you two have been living together for four years and sickeningly in love and Aline went to Wrangel Island for Helen."

"Honestly, Alec, it was totally harmless," Clary said.

"I just want to know why you would bet against us, Clarissa," Magnus interjected.

Clary sighed. "I can't win, can I?"

"Well, apparently you didn't," Alec pointed out, feeling more relaxed about the weird bet.

"I just thought because you know, if you hadn't been engaged in centuries…"

"Ye of little faith," Magnus said lightly. He kissed Alec. "Like I said, Alec makes the impossible possible."

Alec leaned into his fiancé, butterflies wrecking havoc in his stomach.

"I always had faith," Jace said, clenching his hand to his heart with a dramatic flourish.

"I'm so glad," Clary said.

"So, I get to throw the bachelor party, right?" Jace said, shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Urgh, I don't know about that," Alec muttered.

"I mean, I am the best man. It's my job. I'll find a killer gay club. And we can play a game…how about, who's the hottest. Person with the most numbers at the end of the night wins. I'm so winning, by the way."

Alec glared at his younger brother. "First of all, you're an ass. Second, why the hell would I try to get a bunch of numbers before my wedding?"

"And third, you're not my bitch," Jace finished, chuckling.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Magnus asked.

Clary was laughing. "Just never ask Alec to cook a pie."

 **Aline and Helen**

 _Via text messages:_

 _Aline:_ You're getting married?!

 _Alec:_ Who told you?

 _Aline:_ Izzy

 _Alec:_ Of course

 _Alec:_ I haven't told a lot of people yet

 _Aline:_ Helen and I are so happy for you! Congrats!

 _Alec:_ Thanks

 _Aline:_ You're such a trailblazer!

 _Alec:_ No, I'm not. I'm just following my heart

 _Aline:_ And in doing so, creating a path for others

 _Aline:_ Helen is telling you to stop blushing and accept the compliment

 _Alec:_ I'm not blushing!

 _Alec:_ This is Magnus. He is blushing and I will accept the compliment on his behalf :). Now excuse me while I ravage my fiancé.

 _Aline:_ *eyeroll*

 **Robert and Maryse**

The first time Alec saw his parents after Magnus proposed to him was at a Council Meeting. The anxiety that settled in the pit of his stomach wouldn't subside all through the meeting as his eyes swung between his father, sitting in his seat as Inquisitor, and Magnus, in his seat as representative of the warlocks. It took all his energy to focus on the current state of affairs between the Fair Folk and the Nephilim.

As soon as the meeting was over, Magus found his way to him.

"We can wait, darling," Magnus whispered. He intertwined his fingers with Alec as the couple made their way out of the Council Hall.

Alec smiled ruefully at his fiancé and shook his head. "There isn't any point in waiting."

Magnus frowned slightly.

"Not that I care, Magnus. I love you." He tilted his head up and pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth quickly. "And after all these years, if my father can't accept that, that is on him. I've learned that much."

Magnus drew Alec closer by pulling their hands towards him. Alec had long ago decided that he deserved the same latitude as straight couples and was not going to shy away from being affectionate with Magnus in the presence of other shadowhunters. Magnus squeezed his hand, almost as if his protective instinct was on alert. Alec squeezed back.

They could see his parents talking in the distance. His parents looked their way and waved them over.

"Here we go," Alec said as he closed the gap between his parents and them.

"Alec, dear, how are you?" his mother said, pulling the young man into her embrace and holding his tightly. Alec knew that Maryse was struggling with being away from her children. Even though the Lightwood children had often been left to their own devices, now that they were all adults, leading their own lives, it was different.

She kissed him softly on the cheek. Robert and Magnus were talking quietly about politics when they pulled apart. Maryse greeted Magnus while Robert embraced Alec. Their hugs had become less stilted and more natural over the past four years. "How are you doing son?"

"Good. Everything is running smoothly at the Institute. Izzy, Simon and I are patrolling regularly and Simon is really doing well in training. Jace and Clary came back to New York for a few days. They are learning a lot at the Peru Institute."

"And what about you? Both of you?" Maryse said. "Sleeping properly, eating well?"

The two boys had their hands intertwined again and Alec shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Actually, we have something to tell you."

Concern swept over his parents' face.

"Good news. At least for us," he added, looking nervously at his father. He hated that after all these years, his father could still make him feel anxiety.

Magnus, who had been watching the exchange between the Lightwoods, broke his silence. "I asked your son to marry me," Magnus said.

"Oh, honey, that's so wonderful," she said, smiling happily at the boys. She cupped Alec's face in her hands, her thumb stroking his cheek softly. "You've always been my quiet, pensive little boy. I worried so much but now you're so happy and confident and comfortable in your own skin."

The older woman turned to Magnus. She took hold of his unoccupied hand. "I know I have you to thank for a lot of that, Magnus."

She pulled him close and hugged him. Magnus looked startled for a moment, reminiscent of when Alec kissed him in the Accords Hall all those years ago. It took a lot to take Magnus by surprise. He quickly composed himself and hugged back. "Welcome to family, Magnus."

Alec tried to hold back his tears. For so long, he had stayed in the shadows of his family, terrified of being rejected by his parents for his sexuality. At least his mother had proven his fears unwarranted.

He reluctantly turned his gaze to his father, who had been silent. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he carefully watched the couple.

"I have long come to terms with our relationship, dad," Alec started. "I appreciate the growth you've made over the years but I have also grown. I no longer need your approval to be happy, to be happy with who I am and to love Magnus as openly and freely as was awarded to you and mom by nature of your sexes. Our love is no different from what you once had with each other, for I do believe at some point you did love each other as strongly as I love Magnus. We deserve all the same rites of passage, dad, to be openly affectionate, to be proud of our love and to express that in front of the people we love."

"Oh, Alec, darling, I am so proud of you," Magnus said. He looked up at Magnus to see him beaming at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He pulled him into his embrace and pressed his lips against Alec's lips. "My beautiful, brave, perfect love." Alec leaned into the embrace and kissed back. A soft, gently kiss, expressing a love that ran so deep, it seemed to radiate between them.

"And so am I, son."

Alec reluctantly pulled away and looked at his father. For a moment, he had almost forgotten that his parents were there.

"I am proud of you, Alexander. I might have held you in my hands as a baby and imagined watching you draw the wedding union rune on a Nephilim girl and having children with her..."

Alec's body stiffened and he readied himself to retaliate but his father didn't give him a chance.

"You have to forgive me, son, for this is the world I grew up in. I am not trying to make excuses. I am being truthful. I can only give you that. And the truth, son, like I said at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding four years ago, is that you are a better man than I am. I do not have your strength or your courage."

He reached out for Alec and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, a gesture he hadn't done since he was a child. He settled his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"You've been asked to love in a world that has, at times, rejected that love and instead of hiding, like I would have, you forged a path for yourself and other shadowhunters. I wish Michael was here to see the future you have created for us, for it is a better place because of you. And I don't want to play the role I played in his life with you."

Alec was stunned into silence. He blinked back tears. Maryse stood beside them, beaming at the two Lightwood men.

"I am so happy that you have found someone you want to share your life with. And Magnus," he said, turning to the warlock. "I thank you for being that person. For loving my son and being there for him when I wasn't. I know that you have known Lightwoods for many generations and we have not always been kind but I want to welcome you into the family."

Magnus nodded. "I appreciate it, Robert."

"Now, are you heading back to New York immediately, or do you have time for dinner? A celebratory one at my place, perhaps," Robert asked.

"We have time, right Magnus?" Alec said.

Magnus nodded. "My next client isn't until tomorrow."

"Maryse?" Robert said, looking at his ex-wife.

"Yes, I want nothing more than to celebrate my growing family."

Alec smiled softly, almost shyly. He had never felt so accepted and loved by his parents.

The boys fell into step beside Alec's parents as they walked towards the Inquisitor's house.

Magnus leaned into Alec as they walked, hand in hand.

"You are my family, darling," he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this one. Let me know what you thought. Did you have a favorite Finding Out story? I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
